


Vegereeza st Valentine

by frida_rush



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dinner, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frida_rush/pseuds/frida_rush
Summary: Raccoota scritta per l'evento a tema san Valentino del gruppo fb "we are out for prompts"Vegeta x Frieza
Relationships: Frieza & Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Frieza/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: regalo a sorpresa

-Smettila di agitarti, andrà bene- lo rassicurò Vegeta guardando fisso lo schermo davanti a sé. La coda di Frieza si muoveva sinuosamente dietro di lui, mostrando il suo vero stato d’animo. Le gote bianche presero un leggero colorito rossastro e sbuffò scocciato.  
-Non sono affatto agitato- esclamò forse con troppa convinzione l’alieno bianco.  
-Pensi davvero di ingannarmi se non ti impegni nemmeno a mentirmi?- lo rimproverò Vegeta, alzando un sopracciglio e reggendosi il mento con la mano. Sapeva quanto Frieza fosse preoccupato per quella missione e adorava metterlo in imbarazzo, costringerlo a scoprire le sue debolezze e fragilità, scrostare pian piano quella corazza di freddezza e finto menefreghismo.   
-Non puoi biasimarmi- esplose infine -È la prima missione che fai da solo con le ragazze, io sono bloccato qui a badare agli affari burocratici e non posso venire, ho il diritto di essere in pensiero- la voce solitamente calma di Frieza suonava tremante in quel momento.   
-Si tratta di un pianeta primitivo, non hai nulla da temere- lo rassicurò ancora una volta e poi gli guardò il viso teso.  
La navicella era spaziosa e le loro figlie erano da qualche parte insieme al resto dell’equipaggio ma aveva quasi una sensazione di claustrofobia. Nonostante avesse ripreso a viaggiare in quei veicoli da un bel po’ di tempo non si era ancora abituato del tutto. Diede uno sguardo dietro di sé per controllare di essere completamente solo nella cabina e riprese a guardare lo schermo.  
-Sei nella sala comando ora?- domandò il principe facendo sussultare il compagno che ancora borbottava tra sé e sé.   
-Certo, sto provando a risolvere questo…-  
-Guarda dentro il portaoggetti sotto il trono allora- lo interruppe Vegeta lasciandolo un momento basito.  
Sotto il trono?   
Frieza aprì lo sportelletto e si lasciò andare ad un gemito di sorpresa nel vederne il contenuto. Alzò gli occhi per incontrare l’espressione soddisfatta e furba di Vegeta che ancora si reggeva la testa con la mano.  
Frieza avvampò e si coprì il viso con la mano affusolata e candida.  
-Devono esserci dei problemi alla linea, sto perdendo il segnale- esclamò guardando Vegeta fare un’espressione poco convinta ma non gli lasciò il tempo di dire nulla che chiuse il collegamento di proposito.   
“Che abbia intuito che mi sarei preoccupato…?”   
Pensò mentre si rigirava tra le mani il pacchetto contenente dei Sali da bagno profumati, delle candele e del sapone alla lavanda.  
“La lavanda è un rilassante”   
Fissò ancora una volta il pacchetto dai colori lilla e bianco e poi guardò lo schermo su cui ancora giacevano aperti documenti e liste da controllare che gli stavano facendo perdere la testa.  
-Al diavolo- si disse alzandosi e dirigendosi verso l’uscita della sala.  
Si sarebbe preso una pausa dal lavoro approfittando di quel bel regalo a sorpresa. Avrebbe anche dovuto trovare un modo per ringraziare il suo compagno una volta tornato, ma a quello avrebbe pensato solo dopo aver fatto un bagno caldo e rigenerante al profumo di lavanda.


	2. Romantico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: dopo un allenamento particolarmente difficile sapeva essere romantico

Vegeta si gettò di pancia sul grande letto della stanza privata di Frieza, la pelle ancora umida dalla doccia appena fatta, così come i capelli, scompigliati e morbidi. La coda dalla peluria castana era abbandonata sul suo corpo stanco coperto solo da un asciugamano in vita. Ancora non riusciva a credere di star seguendo un programma di allenamento con Lord Frieza, solo loro due, si allenavano duramente ogni giorno, ogni volta che Frieza aveva un po’ di tempo libero e Vegeta non era impegnato a conquistare qualche pianeta per lui. Chiuse gli occhi ancora incredulo del fatto che questa volta, appena terminata la sessione di allenamento Frieza lo aveva invitato nei suoi alloggi privati e gli aveva permesso di lavarsi lì, assieme a lui. Non si sarebbe mai aspettato un invito del genere da parte sua, ma ora era lì, nel suo letto, in una situazione intima e rilassante.   
Sentì il peso del corpo di Frieza sulla sua schiena bagnata, la corazza bianca e leggermente ruvida che premeva contro la sua pelle, il suo cuore mancò un battito quando sentì le mani fredde del suo lord carezzargli i fianchi e le braccia, ma si accorse che non c’era alcuna malizia in quel contatto.   
-Siete stanco, Lord Frieza?- lo canzonò Vegeta, ricevendo un pizzicotto sulla coscia come risposta.   
-Non essere sfacciato, ragazzino-  
“Ho le gambe a pezzi. Vegeta è un allievo diligente e ma è anche forte, curioso e desideroso di imparare. Io non ho mai avuto bisogno di allenarmi, per questo sento gli effetti fisici di una dura attività motoria"   
Gli accarezzò la schiena, sentendolo fremere sotto le dita e gli posò un piccolo bacio sulla nuca.

***

“Dannato Lord Beerus"  
Vegeta si stese sul letto, ancora vestito e sudato, gli occhi chiusi e il respiro affannoso.  
“Questi allenamenti diventano di volta in volta più stremanti… Frieza è un avversario tremendo da affrontare, quasi mi spinge a preferire Kakaroth”  
Sospirò pensando al fatto che Goku sarebbe rimasto lontano dagli allenamenti sul pianeta di Lord Beerus per un po’ visto che Chichi ci teneva a stare con lui a san Valentino…  
Il flusso di pensieri venne interrotto dal rumore della porta che veniva sbattuta e dai pesanti passi di Frieza che entrava nella stanza, asciugandosi il sudore sul collo con un asciugamano. Aprì un occhio e lo guardò furtivo, la pelle candida bagnata di sudore e il viso esausto, la coda morbidamente appoggiata sul pavimento di marmo.   
Era una goduria per gli occhi.   
“Chissà come stanno le bambine… spero che Berryblue…”  
Vegeta sentì il peso di Frieza sul proprio petto e aprì gli occhi per vedere che il compagno si era steso su di lui, petto contro petto, l’orecchio poggiato sul suo cuore. Il respiro gli si mozzò e gli posò una mano sul capo liscio e viola mentre Frieza gli accarezzava pigramente il viso.   
Doveva essere davvero esausto.   
“Ho una strana sensazione di de ja vu"  
La mano sul capo passò ad accarezzargli il collo e la schiena.   
“Sa essere quasi romantico dopo un allenamento molto duro…”


	3. Piani rovinati

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: essere genitori è ancora più difficile a san Valentino. I figli rovinano i momenti più romantici

-Credevo che odiassi san Valentino- disse Vegeta raggiungendo il compagno nella sala pranzo del loro palazzo, la tavola imbandita di leccornie varie.  
Frieza smise di guardare fuori dal grande oblò e andò verso di lui con due calici di vino in mano.   
-Oh, lo preferisco di gran lunga al natale, mio caro-   
Vegeta prese il bicchiere di vetro tra le dita e fissò gli occhi scarlatti del compagno.   
-E poi non ho bisogno di giustificare un invito a cena-   
Il bicchiere di Frieza battè contro quello del principe producendo un tintinnio che risuonò per tutta la stanza.  
“Ceniamo sempre insieme…” pensò Vegeta mentre assaporava il suo vino e in quel momento si ricordò del calore. Aveva studiato il suo comportamento da quando erano tornati insieme e aveva notato che in prossimità del calore Frieza tendeva ad essere nervoso e desideroso di attenzioni, per poi sfociare nell’umore nero il più delle volte, rimanendo irritato e dolorante se non prendeva le sue medicine. Che fosse per colpa di ciò che aveva organizzato quella cena?   
Lo scrutò da dietro il bicchiere di cristallo e si accorse che forse Frieza gli aveva letto nel pensiero: aveva capito che aveva capito.  
Sospirò e poggiò il bicchiere sul tavolo imbandito per poi alzare l’indice verso un angolo della stanza.  
-È musica leggera quella che sento?- domandò tornando a guardarlo.  
-Dona un tocco di tranquillità al momento- ribatté l’alieno bianco e Vegeta lo prese in vita, invitandolo a mettergli le braccia sul collo. Il viso minuto dell’imperatore venne nascosto nell’incavo del collo dell’altro che iniziò ad ondeggiare lentamente.   
“Inizio quasi a sentirmi in colpa. Ha organizzato tutto questo da solo perché non si aspettava nulla da me o perché sapeva che non avrei fatto niente? Perché ho spesso la sensazione di non fare abbastanza in certi momenti?”  
Vegeta sentì le mani dell’amante stringersi di più attorno al suo collo e lo baciò appena sopra l’occhio destro.   
-Se avessi prestato più attenzione l’avrei fatto io al posto tuo- disse semplicemente ma Frieza gli rispose mugolando pigramente e si lasciò trasportare dalla melodia dolce che risuonava nelle sue orecchie.   
Si sentiva perfettamente a suo agio in quel momento, fino a quando la porta si spalancò di colpo interrompendo quella specie di ballo, lasciando entrare la piccola Antarctis seguita da Bulla, entrambe sporche di polvere, olio di motore e grasso.   
I due uomini si staccarono e guardarono increduli le loro figlie.   
-Noi…- cominciò Antarctis mettendosi le mani dietro la schiena e la sorella prese il comando della situazione.  
-Potremmo aver… come dire…- balbettò subito dopo.  
-Fatto saltare in aria alcune navicelle-   
Gli occhi di Frieza si spalancarono e quelli di Vegeta si sgranarono.  
Navicelle saltate in aria?   
-Voi state bene?- domandò l’iimperatore prima che Vegeta potesse anche solo formulare un pensiero, andando verso di loro con espressione seria e le bambine si guardarono in faccia per poi passare i loro occhi sulle manine.  
-Si, stiamo bene- risposero all’unisono.  
-Bene- sospirò Frieza -Perché vi aspetta una bella chiacchierata, ragazzine- disse con voce dura facendole ammutolire. La sua coda si mosse verso di loro e le spinse fuori nel corridoio.   
-Aspettate in camera vostra- concluse con voce ferma richiudendo la porta davanti a sé lanciando un ultimo sguardo verso di loro. Una volta che la porta fu sigillata si poggiò con la schiena contro di essa e si coprì il volto con una mano, senza accorgersi che Vegeta lo aveva raggiunto.  
-È troppo chiedere di stare da solo con te per qualche ora senza che vada a fuoco mezza galassia?- domandò più a se stesso che al compagno che ridacchiò e gli spostò la mano dal viso.  
-Dopo che avremo rimesso in riga le bambine mi occuperò di te-   
Frieza avvampò sentendo che Vegeta gli dava un piccolo pizzico sulla natica destra.  
-Personalmente- concluse il principe facendolo spostare per aprire la porta e iniziare ad incamminarsi verso le loro figlie lasciando Frieza indietro a mordersi il labbro.  
-Ti occuperai di me, eh?- mormorò avviandosi anche lui, lentamente.   
“Che scimmione… volgare”


	4. Perfetto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: san Valentino nel sangue

-Sai che giorno è oggi, Vegeta?- domandò Frieza, ondeggiando lentamente verso di lui, attraversando la sala prove.  
Vegeta nemmeno si voltò a guardarlo, continuò a seguire la musica e a muoversi sinuosamente di fronte alla parete a specchio. Aveva gli occhi lucidi, la fronte spaziosa coperta da una frangetta scomposta e sudata, digrignava i denti.  
-Il 14 febbraio- rispose apatico ma con voce tremante. Percepiva chiaramente lo sguardo intenso di Frieza su di sé ma non aveva intenzione di cedergli.  
-È anche san Valentino- andò avanti l’albino, passandosi una mano tra i capelli argentei e tinti di viola, affiancandolo in quel riscaldamento. La palestra era ormai vuota a quell’ora tarda di sera, probabilmente erano rimasti gli unici ad esercitarsi.   
-Non hai una ragazza da portare a cena?- domandò il maestro all’allievo, scrutando il suo viso sofferente dallo specchio.  
-Che faresti se non l’avessi?- rispose secco Vegeta, portandosi la gamba sinistra dietro di sé e piegandola in modo quasi innaturale.   
-Probabilmente ti inviterei a cena- fece Frieza, imitando il suo esercizio.   
-Non ho tempo per queste stronzate- la voce del bruno era rotta dal dolore e una piccola lacrima gli solcò il viso quando il piede toccò il pavimento e piegò l’altra gamba.   
“Posso farlo… posso dimostrare di essere in grado di essere un cigno nero perfetto”   
Si alzò sulle punte dei piedi doloranti e stanchi e iniziò a dimenare le braccia come fossero ali, sempre più forte, come se volesse spiccare il volo.  
“Mi ha già confermato la perfezione del mio cigno bianco, ma… lasciarmi andare per il cigno nero è più difficile di quel che sembra"  
La musica proveniente dagli altoparlanti incrementò l’intensità e Vegeta chiuse gli occhi digrignando i denti per il dolore.  
“Sono giorni che mi alleno a più non posso, ho i muscoli in fiamme e non ricordo nemmeno quand’è stata l’ultima volta che ho dormito bene. Ma non posso lasciarlo nella convinzione che non sono perfetto per questa parte”   
Frieza lo guardò mettersi sulle punte e iniziare a volteggiare, leggero e morbido, non più teso e rigido come normalmente lo vedeva a lezione.   
-Certamente, è un po’ tardi per trovare un tavolo in un ristorante, a san Valentino poi- andò avanti l’uomo, ignorando la risposta del giovane che continuava a fare piroette davanti allo specchio.   
Non ce la fece più e le sue gambe cedettero, portandolo a reggersi con le mani sulla sbarra di metallo di fronte alla parete e Frieza si accorse della cosa anche grazie al gemito di dolore che Vegeta aveva mandato poco prima di fermarsi. Guardò in basso e vide le scarpette bianche macchiarsi di rosso scuro e la sua espressione divenne cupa.  
-Fermati- gli intimò con voce dura ma Vegeta riprese a girare su se stesso, quasi senza ascoltarlo, fino a quando Frieza non gli diede uno spintone e lo bloccò con la schiena contro la sbarra metallica, osservando il viso sudato ed esausto: vedeva chiaramente che era distrutto.  
-Lasciami stare- mormorò il ragazzo, passandosi una mano sul viso, dove sudore e lacrime si confondevano.   
-Devo allenarmi… devo essere perfetto- aggiunse ma Frieza gli fece uno sgambetto che lo fece cadere e mettersi seduto per terra con un tonfo e un gemito di dolore e sorpresa.   
Frieza gli si inginocchiò davanti e gli afferrò le gambe.  
-Ti ho detto di lasciarmi sta…-   
-Taci!- ordinò Frieza tenendoli ferme le gambe e liberando i piedi dalle scarpe ormai sporche di sangue. Vegeta sospirò quando vide lo stato delle sue dita tumefatte, ma si irrigidì quando si accorse che gli occhi severi di Frieza erano fissi sul suo volto. Il suo maestro gli si mise in grembo e gli afferrò il mento con la mano.   
-Che stai combinando?- gli domandò e Vegeta scosse la testa per provare a liberarsi da quella presa, senza riuscirci.   
-Mi hai detto di migliore il mio cigno nero ed è quello che sto facendo-  
-Ti ho detto di migliorare il tuo cigno nero- Frieza gli strattonò il volto -Non di ammazzarti di lavoro-  
La mano libera del maestro andò a toccare il polpaccio del ragazzo.  
-Se vai avanti così finirai per distruggerti le gambe e i piedi, e a quel punto non mi servirai più-   
Sussurrò, le labbra nere ad un soffio da quelle di Vegeta.  
-Ti ho chiesto di scioglierti e di lasciarti andare per interpretare il cigno nero, ho bisogno che tu sia sensuale. Hai una tecnica impeccabile, Vegeta, ma le emozio…-  
Frieza non riuscì a terminare la frase: Vegeta aveva premuto le labbra sulle sue, con molta forza, come se si fosse trattenuto troppo a lungo e una mano sudata e abbronzata andò ad afferrargli i capelli.   
Il più grande rimase colpito da quel gesto, ma ne rimase anche piacevolmente sorpreso: forse era il caso di assecondarlo.  
Le note del lago dei cigni continuavano a riempire le loro orecchie mentre le loro lingue si facevano guerra, così come le loro mani, Vegeta gli strinse un fianco mentre l’altro continuava a tenergli fermo il mento e gli accarezzava il petto con la mano libera.   
Vegeta si staccò per riprendere fiato e guardare in faccia il suo maestro.   
-Così va meglio- sussurrò quest’ultimo, le narici invase dall’odore del suo allievo e del sangue che impregnava le sue scarpe, poco prima di riprendere a baciarlo.  
“Sensuale così… va bene”


End file.
